


Caution: slippery ice

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “You slipped on a patch of ice and I happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive” AU spinoff





	

**Author's Note:**

> The mature rating is because of the language.
> 
> Some things have changed so i'll explain:
> 
> Scott was bitten by a rogue alpha when he was starting college same old true alpha though.
> 
> The Hale fire didn't happen so no Kate Argent (yei!).
> 
> Derek's pack is the same plus Jackson, they were friends in high school although Derek was two years older hence why the followed him after they graduated.
> 
> Stiles and Scott were still bit of loners in high school since they didn't know about the supernatural or that werewolves were a thing.
> 
> Derek doesn't know about Scott or Stiles since he left for New York and hasn't returned till know, so he doesn't know that Stiles knows about werewolves.
> 
> Finally no one is Dead (yei!) 
> 
> Scott and Kira are dating it will be more a background relationship if anything.

Stiles loved winter break the fact that he didn’t have to stay up till four in the morning writing papers because he definitely wasn’t procrastinating at all, no more coffee mixed with energy drinks (which he doesn’t recommend, he’s pretty sure those heart palpitation weren’t normal).

 

He loved coming home and seeing his dad, making sure the man was actually keeping his promise and eating healthy, having a couple of beers and catching up. He loved living with Scott but they both held Beacon Hills close to heart and liked being back home. He knew some of his classmates that immediately left after graduation like Lydia, she swore up and down she’d never come back, she once told him that the town was just too small for her.    

 

As much as he loves being back home, he could live without the cold, it just irked him, didn’t matter how many sweaters and jackets he wore he was constantly cold he could practically feel it in his bones. He tended to stay home as long as he could, didn’t matter if Scott offered to buy him curly fries he just wouldn’t leave his house, that’s how bad the cold was and it didn’t matter how much Scott annoyed him he wouldn’t budge or leave his couch.

 

Especially since on good days he’s a bit clumsy, mix ice and snow and that makes a great combination for disaster. He almost broke his nose once, barely getting out of his jeep, the bruises on his palms and knees lasted for weeks. Safe to say that cemented his belief of not leaving his house.

 

He thought he was doing pretty well at being a hermit completely cozy in the safety of his own home, drinking hot chocolate burrowed in piles of blankets on the floor but of course he knew it couldn’t last. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he dragged his hand across the carpet searching for his phone underneath the pile of blankets and pillows

 

“Sup pops” he pressed his phone between his shoulder and ear as he got up from the floor walking towards the kitchen holding the mug between his fingers

 

“Son I left a file back home, could you bring it to the station?” He tried to stifle a groan as he stopped filling his cup with hot cocoa, he didn’t want to be like a petulant child “Is it super uber important?”

 

He heard his father sigh on the other line “Yes son, we’re getting a new deputy and the file has all his papers he sent over”

 

“Fine, see you soon love you dad” he hung up as he treaded upstairs to grab his scarf and jacket

 

As Stiles opened the front door, wind slammed against his face making his eyes water “god I hate this so much” he gripped the car keys between his fingers as he headed towards his jeep, feeling his teeth clatter as he fiddled with the settings to get the heat working “please baby pleaasssee” but to no avail, he slammed his fist against the wheel “fucking perfect just great”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles could barely feel his fingers as he walked towards the building gripping the file close to his chest as he pushed the doors practically moaning when the warm heat reached his body, he walked towards his father’s office “Hey dad, here’s the file” he started rubbing his palms together blowing warm puffs of air between his hands “So is it worth it?”

 

“You actually know him, Derek Hale” his father barely lifted his gaze as he pulled out the papers spreading them over his desk “His family lives here, the Hales”

 

“Ah, the wonderful Cora completely vicious and terrifying. I’ve only meet her brother twice and he tended to be let’s say reserved?” he’s trying to be completely vague but he definitely remembers Derek Hale how could you forget someone who had a perpetual bitch face yet was a total softie at heart, he was actually the reason Stiles started questioning his sexuality. It’s been a couple of years since he’s seen the man he’s pretty curious on how he looks now.

 

“Do you think werewolves get hotter with years? Like wine?” he blurted out, he wanted to stab himself in the foot because he thought he had better control on the thing that has gotten him in trouble and almost beaten up

 

But bless his father didn’t even react, already use to his antics “Well he is handsome”

 

“Cool” he nodded as he passed his fingers through his hair “well I’m going to take advantage of being out in the open and stock up on some supplies, want anything?”

 

“You’re acting as if we were in an apocalypse” His father had an amused expression

 

“Might as well be” he murmured. Stiles hated being at supermarket this season, they refused to invest in a good heater and obviously people get cranky and he is so not for fighting a little old lady for stealing from his cart, again.

 

* * *

 

 He’s finally home it felt like he aged five years in the whole debacle. He started peeling his clothes off chucking them on the floor as he fiddled with the nobles of his shower in till he felt warm water hit his fingers, he jumped into the water feeling the warm water drip down his back as he angled his neck, the pressure easing the knots that were forming.

 

* * *

 

As he stepped out of the bathroom a cloud of mist spread through out the room, he rummaged through his closet till he found what he was looking for, pulling out his batman pajama pants and a fuzzy jumper.

 

Sitting in the middle of his bed wrapped up in large blue blanket completely engrossed in the book he was currently reading about mermaids “I bet I’d be a cool mermaid”

 

His phone blared, “who let the dogs out” playing on full volume “Sup Scotty”

 

“I need you” Scott whined

 

“And I thought you didn’t want to take this friendship to the next level, I’m wiggling my eyebrows by the way” He grinned

 

“Dude no, I really need you I want to surprise Kira and I need your help come over” Scott pleaded

 

“There are things called facetime? Skype? I don’t actually have to leave my house and why do I have to go to you?? You’re a bad boyfriend”

 

“Because it’s not something I can actually pick up and bring to your house” Scott said

 

“Not even with your wolfy abilities?”

 

“Come on man, we’re brothers you can’t leave me like this. I swear it’s important”

 

Stile threw himself back on his bed “God, you owe me so much for this Scott, like name your first born after me” he sighed as he pushed himself off the bed “have some hot chocolate ready for me wolfboy” he hung up as he grabbed his jacket stomping down to the first floor placing his converse on as he picked up his car keys.

 

* * *

 

 

It was no surprise to no one that his car refused to start, it was actually a blessing it did earlier he wanted to strangle Scott at this point as he pulled his jumper over his nose “I hate everything, I hate Scott, I hate the cold” Stiles was just thankful he didn’t live that far away from Scott.

 

He should have worn boots, the melting ice slushing beneath his feet seeping through his shoes, soaking his socks in the process “fucking fantastic” he crossed his arms over his chest as the wind started picking up “Oh come on, I didn’t even say the whole “it can’t get worse” cliché” he grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

It all happened so fast he barely had time to register what happened but a man was now holding him up as he tipped his head back to get a better look at him “whoa you’re insanely attractive, how is that fair?” the words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself just as he was about to start apologizing the man gave him a soft smile

 

“Are you okay?” the man asked, helping him stand to his full length, keeping a hand on his shoulder

 

“Yeah, I’m not in my environment when ice is involved its basically a safety hazard to my life, I avoid going out as much as possible” He was about to take a step to the side when his foot just slide forward he could already picture his skull cracked open on the sidewalk and wouldn’t that just be the most pathetic way to go, he pictured a much cooler death.

 

The man grabbed him but it was pointless because gravity you know? But he wouldn’t have imagined that the man would willingly fall with him cupping the back of Stiles head and balancing him in the air, he heard the mans’ knees and palm slam against the floor “what are you doing? Your knees aren’t indestructible!”

 

“I’m pretty sure a cracked skull isn’t better” the man quirked an eyebrow

 

Stiles opened his mouth a couple of times “Ok I’ll give you that but still" Derek rolled his eyes "did you not want me to save your skull from cracking in half?"

"Well no, thank you for saving me twice in a span of like three minutes, my hero" he gushed, he smiled as he starred into the man’s eyes speck of colors swirling around, he couldn’t pinpoint what color predominated the other, jet black hair and a sharp jawline covered in a trimmed beard “you’ve got bunny teeth” he saw the blush forming on the man’s cheeks “it’s quite adorable, I’m Stiles by the way”

 

“Derek, Derek Hale, come one” he pushed the both of them off the floor grabbing onto Stiles hand narrowing his eyes as Stiles tried to move again

 

He lifted his hand up “Don’t worry not planning on falling again for the third time, wait you’re going to work with my dad, Sheriff Stilinski” he smiled “I knew your sister, Cora. We use to have classes together”

 

Derek smirked “Wait you were the one who wrote the econ paper on male circumcision? Cora was actually proud of you”

 

“Aww really? Who knew she had feelings” he placed his hand over his heart in a mock gesture of awe

 

Derek chuckled as he looking over Stiles shoulder “Where were you heading?”

 

“Scott’s house” He nodded “Wait that was stupid you don’t know who that is, its just three blocks away that direction” he pointed with his thumb behind him

 

“Lets go” Derek grabbed his hand as he turned him around “What? I’ve just meet you and you almost cracked your head twice, wouldn’t actually protect and serve the community if I just let you die now would i?”

 

“Can’t actually argue with that logic plus you’re insanely hot- wait no I mean like you radiate heat like no one’s business” he shuffled closer towards Derek “God you are so warm, I’m like dying over here”

 

Derek rolled his eyes as he stopped in his track pulling off his leather jacket and placing it over Stiles shoulder “Here this should help”

 

“No dude you’ll die” Stiles protested but he instantly melt with the warmth radiating off the jacket

 

“Don’t call me dude and I’m not going to die. The cold doesn’t bother me”

 

“What are you Elsa?” he walked close to Derek as he guided the both of them over patches of ice, it just dawned on him that they were holding hands, which made his skin tingle. He saw Scott’s house coming up “This is the place” Derek walked him up to the front door “thanks for saving my life, twice maybe three times?” he smiled

 

“No problem Stiles, I‘ll see you around and I like your pajamas” Derek squeezed his hand giving him a big grin as he backed up disappearing around the corner, he leaned against the front door with a stupid grin on his face “Yeah werewolves definitely get hotter with age” he didn’t even care that he meet the potential love of his life dressed like a complete slob

 

Scott took that opportunity to open the door making Stiles fall on his butt in the process “Come on man, you’re a freaking werewolf and you couldn’t notice me? The human that bruises like a peach leaning against your door?” he rubbed his rear as he stood up

 

“Whose jacket is that?” Scott took a step closer sniffing the air “Smells like Talia”

 

“Well I ran into Derek, her son. You remember him. He was a couple of grades above us and extremely hot, he still is if you wanted to know”

 

“No I didn’t but why are you still wearing his jacket”

 

He tilted his head to the side “ oh, I forgot to give it back to him I guess? I mean he said the cold didn’t bother him, werewolf and everything. Do you know anything about him” he asked as he took off his shoes and socks heading towards Scott’s couch picking up the mug filled with hot chocolate

 

Scott closed the door as he grabbed a blanket from the closet “He’s also an alpha, he’s bringing his pack with him we actually know them. Talia told me about it last week about how having three permanent alphas on the same territory isn’t exactly common but she told me it didn’t change anything since he’ll be sharing her territory” Scott wrapped Stiles up with the blanket

 

“I thought we got rid of Jackson forever” Stiles groaned, taking a sip of his drink “So what did you want to show me?”

 

“I thought you would be complaining more?” Scott asked as he rounded the corner heading upstairs

 

“How can I when I meet the love of my life? I owe you my firstborn Scott, my firstborn! Don’t laugh jackass” he yelled

**Author's Note:**

> A story on how they meet


End file.
